lpsrealitytvfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalina Cottontail
Rosalina Cottontail 'was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Rosalina was a sweet Southern Woman best known for her seductive ways of strategy even to go and label her gameplay as "Southern Seduction". She also got into a ''Showmance ''with current boyfriend and fellow ''BBCAN2 Houseguest Porky Swine forming the "Porklina" Showmance while competing on BBCAN2. Player History '''Big Brother Canada 2: Rosalina entered the game prepared with her own strategy, which was to use her body, looks and seductive charm to manipulate all the boys in the house to do her bidding. After many unsuccessful attempts at finding a man in the first few weeks, she ended up hitting it off with Porky Swine. Their relationship blossomed quickly and publicly and become the first official Showmance of the season forming "Porklina". She ended up isolating her self socially with the other houseguests because she was only spending time with Porky. On Week 4 the HOH Emzotic nominated her Showmance Porky for eviction. Knowing her and her showmance were in potential danger she was able to win the Week 4 Power of Veto Competition, ''she then ended up using the Veto to save Porky off of the block keeping them both safe from eviction that week. Sadly though on Week 5 Porky was ''Backdoored when he was named as the replacement nominee by Week 5 HOH Baka, after Imani used the Veto on Vanessa. He was then evicted from the house in a 5-1 vote with Rosalina being the only vote to keep her showmance in the house. After that Rosalina was left alone the house with a huge target on her back for not making any friendships with people and only spending time with Porky she knew her days were numbered. Which lead to her to Week 6 where she was nominated for the first time that season by HOH Imani. After failing to win the Power of Veto Competition '' Rosalina remained on the block on eviction night and was evicted in a unanimous vote of 4-0, placing 7th and becoming the 5th member of the jury. She later then came back on finale night as a member of the Jury where she cast her vote for Imani to win Big Brother. '''Player Bio' Age: '35 '''Occupation: '''Secretary '''3 adjectives to describe yourself? ' The 3 S's! Southern, Sexy, and Seductive! '''What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? '''Not being able to hangout with all my boy toys back home but I'm sure i will be able to find a few while I'm inside the house. '''Favorite past BBCAN houseguest? '''I would definitely have to safe last seasons winner Sabrina! She was just the sweetest honey drop and played an amazing game and plus she's a lady who loves men! How could i not stan? '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? '''Yesss! i plan to use my beautiful good looks and southern charisma to charm all the men into doing my bidding until they pick each other off fighting for my heart only for them all the vote for me on finale night! '''Post BBCAN2 * Rosalina and Porky are still going strong and are currently touring Europe together with Hammy Trivia * Rosalina was the first female jury member in BBCAN2. * Rosalina is the oldest houseguest in BBCAN2. * Rosalina is the oldest Female Houseguest in BBCAN history. * Rosalina was the first houseguest to be evicted in a unanimous vote in BBCAN2. * Rosalina was the first houseguest to win the POV who was not on the block at the same time that week in BBCAN2. * Rosalina was the first houseguest to use the POV to save somebody off the block who was not themselves in BBCAN2. Category:BBCAN Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Big Brother Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Contestants